


A gentle touch of love

by Noire12



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Lavellan/Solas - Freeform, Pain, solas/lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: I got prompted Verdigirl (on tumblr) to write about "An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it". Here it is.
Relationships: solavellan - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A gentle touch of love

Elluin bled intensity, back against some rocks. She lay down on the ground, legs too weak to support the weight of the body. 

Blood gushed out from the abdomen, and it spread everywhere. Her breath came off in shallow, hoarse gasps. 

She glanced up at the sky, trying to remain conscious, but the blood loss was too intense. 

The companions buzzed, panicked, as they attempted to help their Inquisitor. 

Varric loudly swore.

“Fuck, fuck, why do you always do this, Sparks?”

They came here to close another Rift. Everything went fine until a Pride demon popped up and took them by surprise. 

Elluin was the first one to notice it and its intent to attack Cassandra. But the Seeker failed to dodge in time, its claw ready to knock her out. 

Elluin jumped between them, a shield against the impact. The blow sent her flying a few centimetres in the air. The impact with the ground rendered her senseless.

She woke up coughing blood, as a fierce pain cut through the body.

Was this the way the mighty Inquisitor went? Killed by the claws of a demon? 

She shut her eyes as sleep promised a place where no problem could reach. A peaceful coldness called, and she almost gave into it.

A burst of energy broke the lullaby, and Elluin woke up, panting for air. Solas healed the injuries and brought her back from the verge of death. 

The effort required to heal those wounds was colossal. Even if Solas was a skilled healer, the damage caused by the demon was serious. The exhaustion painted on his face illustrated the gravitas of the situation. 

Elluin slowly regained conscience, and she looked around, worried for the safety of everybody. 

Solas’ storm like eyes greeted her. They hold an intense gaze, never leaving her emerald green eyes. 

Elluin held her breath, intimidated by the power in his gaze. 

Was he furious at her for jumping in the face of danger without thinking? For tossing aside her life to defend the ones she loved?

Will he say once again that she is a mage, not a warrior? And that this useless recklessness will jeopardize them all? 

But Solas had other plans. His lips found hers into a desperate kiss. His hands gently cupped her cheeks, careful not to aggravate the wounds.

Her eyes widened in surprise. It was rare for Solas to display their relationship. It was a secret, and no one knew they were lovers. She always had to wait for a few moments alone to steal a kiss or two. 

But now Solas offered his love without shame in front of everyone, and who was she to decline it?

Elluin’s mind pushed aside any uncertainty, and lovingly kissed him back. Even if the companions watched them. 

Their kiss was light and delicate as the soft touch of a brush. A reassurance she was alive. Still here to love him more. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds.

Solas gently rested his forehead against hers and whispered in Elvhen.

“I thought I had lost you. Please, you have to stop doing this.”

Worry coloured his voice as his eyes darted around in concern, searching for any signs of distress or pain. 

She hummed and delicately caressed his cheek. 

“You know I can’t promise that, ma lath.”

Solas shook his head and got up, breaking the moment. He became aware of the surrounding people.

“Do not move. I want to dress your wounds as a precaution. I have bandages in my backpack.” 

Elluin watched him leave with a goofy grin. Every day, their love grew stronger. And she was eager to experience it all. 

The romantic thoughts were cut short by the sight of her companions. 

Varric took money from Cassandra and Blackwall as both of them sighed disappointedly.

“What are you….Oh for fuck’s sake, you gotta be kidding me!” she called out, realizing what Varric did.

“What? A bet is a bet. I told you Sparks and Chuckle aren’t just reading buddies. You can’t trick the eye of a writer.” Varric said, smirking at the generous win.

Elluin burst in laughter. Of course, Varric knew and made a bet out of it. And of course, he collected the money precisely at this moment, no matter how much blood was around. 

They made everything better. Her friends kept her sane. They were not perfect, and sometimes they drove her nuts, but she would be lost without them. If keeping them safe meant bleeding from time to time, then she would gladly do it. Even if it worried Solas.

Protecting friends and getting a kiss for it. Hmm, it didn’t sound that bad. 

  
  



End file.
